Do for Love
by ForMyValentineTwilight
Summary: James goes to great lengths to give drama queen Victoria the best Valentine’s Day possible… She thought it was going to be the worst day ever, until he came along.


**2nd Annual "For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: Do for Love**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: James/Victoria**

**Summary: James goes to great lengths to give drama queen Victoria the best Valentine's Day possible… She thought it was going to be the worst day ever, until he came along.**

**For more information please see contest details at http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~formyvalentinetwilight**

**

* * *

  
**

Victoria fell back on her bed and groaned. If there was one thing she knew**,** it was this- today sucked. And why didtoday suck? Because this particular day happened to be Valentine's Day. Victoria didn't always hate the day of love, otherwise known as February 14th. In fact**,** she used to love it, but that was back when she actually participated in the day's activities.

This could have been on**e** of the best Valentine**'**s she ever had, but her boyfriend had to go to an out-of-state college and leave her all alone in the miserable**,** small town they called home.

For the past fourteen hours**,** Victoria had to watch as the sickeningly sweet couples around her broadcasted their love. It made her sick**;** **s**he wanted to vomit. Not because she was disgusted by it, but because she was jealous. And Victoria Sutherland didn't do jealous.

She crawled beneath her covers and thought of how she should have been wrapped in James' arms, with her hands tangled in his blonde curls. That's how the day should have ended, beneath her love, confessingher love, making love, and simply just being in love.

She closed her eyes as she remembered how she spent this day last year. James had surprised her with a picnic in a beautiful meadow, and he alsowrote her a heartfelt letter in which he proclaimed his love for her.

That was one of the many presents they gave each other that year. He gave her his love in the form of a letter**;** she gave him hers when she let him take her virginity.

She reached into her bedside dresser and got out the letter. She lightly placed akiss upon it as though she were kissing her boyfriend. She then opened the envelope and took out the folded paperwhich was quickly becoming worn with time. She began reading his words, pretending it was his voice she was hearing and not her own.

_Dearest Victoria,_

_Lately__**,**__ you've been the only thing that I can think of. Your eyes, your smiles, your mouth__** . . . **__you name it and I've dreamed of it. I've come to the conclusion that I'm madly in love with you. I love everything about you._

_I love your smile when I kiss you for the first time of the day, you eyes when they light up when you see me, and the pout that you make when I have to leave._

_I love the way you bite your lip when you're thinking, your snarky comebacks, and your awesome curveball._

_I love the way that you roll your eyes and flip your hair, your eccentric, over-bearing, controlling personality, and how you know you're a bitch and you're proud of it._

_I love how you hide yourself from the rest of the world but trust me enough to let me see the real you, the way you pretend everything's okay even when it's not, but the second we're alone you cry on my shoulder, and how when you kiss me, you pour all of your love into it._

_I've think I've been in love with you my whole life and I never even knew it until I saw your red hair for the first time. My mother used to read my sisters "The Little Mermaid" and whenever I would listen in, I would hope that one day I would be a pri__**n**__ce so that I could find my red headed sea siren._

_When I saw you__**,**__ the feeling__**s**__ that I felt were so intense that I thought that you were calling me with your siren song. It was as though gravity was no longer holding me down to this earth, you were._

_You're my life, no matter what happens._

_If you were an actress, I would be your biggest fan. I would send you flowers every night, and when you'd walk onstage the first thing that you'd see is me, sitting front row center, watching you perform. After the show, I'd tell you how great of a performance you gave, and then we'd go home together to kiss our children goodnight._

_If you were a drug addict, I would buy you your poison just to make you happy, and whenever you felt like complete and total shit, I would hold you until you realized that, even as a junkie, you're the greatest girl the world has ever seen._

_If you were a prostitute, I would buy you every night, but I wouldn't have sex with you. Instead, I would tell you all about our future that I would have planned out for us. We'd talk about the strawberry blonde of a daughter that we'd have, and I would make you my wife, even if I'd have to pay to sleep with you every night of our marriage._

_If you were suicidal, I would hide anything you could to use to kill yourself, and every time you had a failed attempt, I would pick you off the floor and tell you to live just one more day for me. Even if you decide against it, I wouldn't mind because we'd make a suicide pact. I would rather die with you than live without you. _

_If you were to turn into a vampire, I would have you turn me into one as well. We would give in to our natural instincts and hunt humans. We'd play with our food first, of course. You'd blindside them with your beauty and I would steal the clothes off their backs. We'd get high off of their blood, and then make love until we got hungry once more. When you'd cry over the fact that you'd never be a mother, I'd go out and find you a child to play with for a few hours. _

_Under all circumstances, in any situation, I want the outcome to always be the same: I want to be with you. Even when you're a bitch and tell me that I'm nothing without you. Even when you're overdramatic and tell me that you're going to die without a certain pair of shoes, or force me to recite Shakespeare when that's the last thing I want to do. Especially when you're snuggled into my side, quiet and peaceful, and we're just enjoying each other's company. _

_I love you, darling Victoria,_

_James_

A knock on her window took Victoria out of her thoughts. She turned to the sound, and she gasped in surprise when she saw a flash of blond curls as they disappeared underneath the frame. With a smile on her face and a cheerier disposition, she quietly sauntered to her window to open it. She stuck her head out the window and looked straight ahead, pretending that she hadn't noticed her boyfriend.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo**?**" she cried out into the night air, attempting to beas dramatic as possible as she quoted the famous words of the late, great Shakespeare.

"Who the hell is Romeo**?**" James joked from beneath her window. "Should I be jealous?"

Victoria smiled down at him "Come on in**,**" she said as she took a step back and watched as his lean muscles flexed as he entered her bedroom. His shirt rose slightly, revealing his v, and she licked her lips at the sight before her. To say it was heavenly was an understatement.

He gave her a light peckbefore looking her over. "Are the parental units home?" he asked.

She shook her head and walked over to the bed. "Nope, they went on a mini-vacation this weekend in celebration of this glorious day**.**"

James rubbed his hands together wickedly as he stalked towards her, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Well then that means I get to have a mini-vacation with you this weekend**.**"

Victoria nodded "Is there anywhere in particular that you want to go?" she whispered huskily.

James stood over her. "Besides to the point of ecstasy?" he asked.

Victoria nodded.

James leaned down and kissed her. "I'm quite content to spend the weekend in bed**,**" he whispered against her lips, "as long as you're there with me**.**"

His hands went underneath her shirt, and Victoria light**ly** smacked them away. She wasn't done role-playing yet, in fact**,** she was far from it.

"Dost thou love me?" was all she managed to get out before James interrupted her by groaning.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

She nodded**.** "We don't have to if you don't want to**,**" Victoria said in a false sweet voice**,** "**b**ut if you ever want me to role-play as the little mermaid ever again**,** then you better say your lines**.**"

James took a few strands of her vibrant red hair and wrapped them around his fingers. "But you make an excellent Ariel**.**"

Victoria smacked his hands away and glared up at him. "I will cut my hair**,**" she threatened.

That was all it took for James to quickly get down on one knee.

Victoria smirked before continuing her line**.** "I know thou wilt say 'ay' and I will take thy word; yet if thou swearest , thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries they say Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully. Or if thou thinkest I am quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse, and say thee nay, so thou wilt woo, but else not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond. And therefore thou mayst think my behavior light."

James put his hands over his heart and**,** with as much passion as he could express, he uttered "No"**.**

Victoria restrained from laughing and maintained her professional composure. "But trust me gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware. My true love's passion; therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered**.**"

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon, I swear**.**" This time James was less theatrical, but his voice still held passion. This was one of the reasons why Victoria kept him around**;** he made an excellent Romeo, far better than Leonardo Dicaprio.

Victoria looked out of her window and up at the night sky. "Oh, swear not by the moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb. Lest that thy prove likewise variable**.**"

"What shall I swear by?" James asked when Victoria returned her gaze to him.

"Do not swear at all. Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee**.**"

"If my heart's dear love, I swear, oh, Juliet**.**" James stood up and leaned over Victoria . His hands placed on the bed beside her for leverage. He lightly pressed his lips against hers. He tried to pull away**,** but she was desperate for more. James smirked against her lips as she grasped his hair, pulling him closer. His tongue darted out and ran along her lips. She opened her mouth and granted him entrance. He kissed her passionately, putting all of his love into that kiss. Then**,** all too quickly, he pulled away.

Victoria moaned at the lost contact.

"Want to run more lines?" he teased.

The redheaded vixen glared at him**.** "What do you think?" She asked.

James shrugged before pulling down her shorts and dipping a hand inside of her panties. A finger parted her folds and he felt her wetness. He softly stroked her, and then**,** just as suddenly as he began, he stopped. James pulled his wet hand out and examined it. "Does Shakespeare get you off?" he asked in a seductive whisper.

"Only if you're my Romeo**,**" she replied.

James grinned as he got down on his knees and took off the thin piece of fabric that was considered underwear. "On your back**,**" he ordered.

Victoria did as he said and spread her legs open more.

He kissed the inside of each thigh and she squirmed in anticipation. A hand went to each leg to hold her still. "Either you stop moving or I'm going to stop**.**"

"Hurry up**,**" Victoria demanded.

James smirked**.** "I'm going as fast as I can**,**" he lied.

She glared at him for the second time that night. "I'm sure you can go much faster**.**"

He lowered his mouth to her and licked her clit. Victoria let out a gasp of surprise. James looked back up at her. "Like that?" he questioned innocently.

She tangled his fingers in his blonde curls and brought him back to her center. "Keep going**,**" she ordered.

"Damn I like it when you're feisty**,**" James teased before slowly running his tongue along her folds. He repeated the action, taking his time to thoroughly enjoy her.

"James**,**" Victoria warned.

He smirked against her and sucked her clit into his mouth. Two of his fingers found their way inside of her and he began to slowly push them in, and then quickly withdraw them.

"That's it**,**" Victoria declared, once she had enough of his teasing. "I've had enough foreplay, just fuck me already**.**"

James quickly stood up and dropped his pants. "Your wish is my command**,**" he stated proudly.

Victoria crawled to the top of her bed and pushed back the covers. James watched her as she finished undressing, his uncovered desire standing erect. The redhead turned to him**.** "You coming?" she asked.

The blonde nodded, for once he was speechless.

She beckoned him over and**,** as though hypnotized**,** he quickly came to her.

"You have on way to many clothes**,**" she told him as her hands went under his shirt and pulled it over and off of him. "There**,** that's better**,**" she said once all of his clothes were on the floor.

He lowered himself on top of her and began to slowly kiss his way up her neck. Victoria wrapped her hands around his curls. "This is what Valentine's Day is all about**,**" she whispered.

James abruptly pulled away and flashed her a bright smile. "Oh**,** I almost forgot**,**" he kissed her pout away and got out of bed. He went to his pants and pulled a foil square out of his pocket. "You're going to love this**,**" he told his girlfriend as he softly chuckled to himself.

He ripped open the packet with his teeth and pulled out the pink condom that was adorned with small red hearts.

Victoria held a hand over her mouth as she softly giggled. "Are you serious?" she asked betweenher laughter.

James nodded**.** "I thought it was befitting**,**" he slowly placed the Valentine's Day rubber over his hard length then quickly got back into bed with his love. "Now where were we?"

"Right about here**,**" Victoria whispered against his lips as she wrapped her hands in his hair once more and kissed him.

James pulled away again**.** "This seems about right**.**"

"Stop pulling away**,**" Victoria growled.

"Oh sorry**,**" he apologized, before kissing his way down to her chest. His mouth went to her left breast while his hand enclosed around her right one. His tongue circled her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. His hand went to work caressing her. He ground his hips into hers, his head right at her entrance.

Victoria squirmed in anticipation. "James. Now**,**" she ordered.

He released her from his mouth and looked up. "What was that?" he asked.

She pulled on his hair.

"Ow**,**" he yelped "What was that for?"

"Stop playing around and take me already**,**" she ordered.

He gave her a quick salute before entering her. Victoria gasped as he slowly moved his hips, thrusting in and out at a constant pace.

"Faster**,**" she begged as she got closer to her peak.

He shook his head "No, not tonight. Tonight I want to make love**.**"

She wrapped her legs around his waist, at this angle he hit deeper inside of her. "I need more**,**" she growled.

He kissed her forehead. "Did my heart love till now? Forswear sight. For I never saw true beauty till this night**,**" he whispered to her.

That was all Victoria needed and her walls began to tighten around him, still she held off her orgasm.

"Come with me**,**" **s**he told him.

He nodded**,** "anything for you my lady**.**"

Together they reached ecstasy as her walls began to contract and he spilled his seed into the festive birth control.

James kissed Victoria sweetly before rolling off of her. "Happy Valentine's Day" he said as he got up to take off the condom and throw it away.

Victoria turned to her clock. _Twelve 'o one _it read. "Valentine's Day is over**,**" **s**he informed him.

He kissed her forehead as he got back into bed. "For everyone else maybe, but for us it's just beginning**.**" He wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled into his side.

"You coming here was possibly the greatest thing you've ever given me**,**" she told him.

"Oh really?" he asked skeptically.

She nodded**.** "Yep"

"What about those boots I brought you that you just couldn't live without?"

She shook her head**.** "Nope, they fail to compare to this**.**"

"Okay. Then what about the letter I gave you last year**?**"

"You're still better**.**"

James nodded softly before getting out of bed. He went to his pants pocket and got out a small envelope. He then went over to Victoria 's side of the bed and got down on one knee. "What about this?" he asked as he handed her the letter.

"Is it like the one last year?" she asked.

"Even better**,**" he promised.

She quickly opened it and in her haste she barely noticed the small object that fe**ll** out. The letter was two sentences long. It read:

_I love you. Marry me?_

Victoria gasped as she finally noticed the small diamond ring that had dropped on her stomach. James picked it up.

"What do you say?" he asked.

"Thank you**,**" she joked, before giving him a huge smile. "Yes, of course**.**"

He returned her smile and placed the ring on her left hand. He kissedit, and then kissed her.

"Okay**,** this is the greatest present ever**,**" she said when she pulled away.

…

Victoria awoke suddenly in the midst of the night. She turned to James and began to cry, for she knew that her lover had died in his sleep. This was why he came back, to give her the greatest night of her life before his ended. She put her chin on his chest, and stared at his beautiful, peaceful face as the tears began to fall.

James eyes suddenly opened and Victoria gasped. He had come back to life, back to her.

"What's wrong babe?" James as he ran a hand through her long red hair.

"You're alive**,**" she whispered in disbelief.

James nodded, used to Victoria 's overreacting and dramaticness. "Of course, I'm not like Romeo. I won't die and leave my beloved all alone**.**"

Victoria reached up and kissed his lips. "You're far better than Romeo**.**"

James gave her a tired small "That's good to know" before yawning. "Now can I go to sleep?"

Victoria nodded and snuggled into his chest.

"Happy Valentine's day baby**,**" she whispered.

"Happy Valentine's day**,**" he mumbled back.

She looked up at him**,** smiling as she reminisced on the past few hours**.** "Thanks for giving me the best one yet**.**"

"You're welcome**,**" James wrapped an arm around her waist**.** "Now go to sleep**,**" he ordered**.** "I'm too tired to deal with your craziness right now**.**"

**1. Shakespeare, William. Romeo and Juliet. **


End file.
